First Cut is the Deepest
by ChinaE
Summary: The heart knows when it's been given a second chance. Diana/Lex, Lex/Clark hinted at, Diana/Bruce discussed, Lena, mention of Mercy and Hope, as well as other JL characters.
1. Chapter 1

**SV: First cut is the deepest - ACT I (lex/diana, lex/clark, diana/bruce)**  
**Author:** Erika aka **chinae**  
**Artist:** **tallihensia**  
**Title:** First cut is the deepest  
**Pairing(s):** Diana/Lex, Lex/Clark hinted at, Diana/Bruce discussed, Lena, mention of Mercy and Hope, as well as other JL characters.  
**Beta(s):** **sue_dreams**, **dossier**, **jlvsclrk**  
**Summary:** The heart knows when it's been given a second chance.  
**Rating:** het, with hints of slash  
**Disclaimer:** Owned by DC Comics  
**Warning(s): ** Written as a script – kind of.  
**Series compliant?** Takes place in a combined Smallville/Justice League cartoon/comic universe  
**Word count:** 157+  
**Written for** **smallvillebbang**

Gift for **enderwiggin24** for being the best SV fan.

~oo00oo~

**SMALLVILLE **

"FIRST CUT IS THE DEEPEST "

**Set List**

Interiors  
Lex Luthor penthouse  
/staircase  
/bookshelves  
/bedrooms  
/elevator  
/balcony  
LexCorp  
/lobby  
/Lex's office  
Wayne Industries  
/Bruce's office  
/lobby  
Justice League Watchtower  
/teleporter  
/meeting room  
/hangar  
/medical facilities  
Wayne Manor  
/kitchen  
/bedroom  
/Batcave  
/training room  
Fortress of Solitude  
Kent Farm  
/kitchen  
/barn  
Luthor Mansion, Smallville  
/office  
/library  
Daily Planet  
/rooftop

Exteriors  
New York  
Metropolis  
Gotham  
Themyscira  
Arctic  
Smallville

**TEASER**

FADE IN.

NEW YORK CITY – MORNING

A young father carried his sleepy daughter into Starbucks. He was wearing a black knit beanie, a dark blue long sleeve shirt and slightly worn jeans. His daughter, age five-and-a-half, had on a sky-blue robe with high slit on both sides, dark-blue bloomers cut at mid-calf, with a white sash. She completed her outfit by wearing blue arm-warmers. He adjusted her sleepy weight as he reached for his back pocket to take out his wallet. He felt her breath along his neck. They had had a busy time this morning, and he knew she was looking forward to Avatar: Musical, if the Katara outfit she was wearing was anything to go by.

He's more of a Zuko man than an Aang fan, no matter what similarities he shared with the young Avatar.

As he put his wallet away and picked up his coffee getting ready to leave, a man entered the coffee shop and shouted –

GUNMAN:  
This is a stickup! Everyone put your hands in the air.

While most of the customers were ducking for cover and screaming in fright, Lex took his coffee, had a sip. It needed a bit more sugar. He reminded himself not to leave a tip next time. He sat down on one of the unoccupied tables and waited to be rescued.

According to his calculations, it should be happening just about... now.

Except that the wait seem to go on longer than usual, and Lex wondered if Big Blue was handling another crisis or perhaps he'd been sent on an inter-galactic mission. Just his luck, the one time he actually needed Superman to interfere the man was elsewhere, probably saving an alien-kitten, Lex thought resentfully.

Normally, he wouldn't be too concerned. It was not the first time he'd been robbed, but his daughter was with him. A daughter who was at that moment rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

LENA:  
[_whispers_] Daddy?

LEX:  
[_he kisses the top of her head_] It will be fine.

He'd wanted to have a normal day with his daughter. Do the things most fathers would do and not be surrounded by bodyguards, who in today's techno age, tended to attract cell phone cameras. But no matter how much he craved for normalcy, it seemed it was thing he couldn't afford to have.

Lex hoped he wouldn't be recognized as the gunman collected people's wallets then came to stand before him. But as the gunman continued to flip through the wallets, and then abruptly stopped to look up at Lex, he realized that if he survived, Mercy may just never let him leave the penthouse on his own again.

GUNMAN:  
You're Luthor?

Lex tightens his hold on Lena, and with his other hand brings the coffee to his lips. He stares nonchalantly at the gunman. Unimpressed.

GUNMAN:  
I asked you a question.

LEX:  
To which we both know the answer.

GUNMAN:  
[_looks smug_] You're worth a lot of money. A lot of money.

Lena sniffs and burrows closer to her father. The gunman turns his gaze to her, and Lex's hand tightens on the cup. Greed he understood. Stupidity he could overcome. Moron with gun, he'd take his chances. But with Lena it was a calculated risk he was unwilling to take.

People could be bought, though.

Later, when his daughter was safe, he would allow himself the action of ensuring one less fool walked the Earth.

GUNMAN:  
That your kid? [_does not wait for the answer_] How much is she worth to you?

LENA:  
Daddy?

LEX:  
It's all right sweetheart.

GUNMAN:  
Get up!

LEX:  
[_slowly gets up and puts Lena down behind him_] I think we all know how this is going to end.

GUNMAN:  
Give me the kid.

LEX:  
No.

GUNMAN:  
I said, give me the kid!

The gunman steps forward to grab Lena, and Lex takes that opportunity to toss his still hot coffee at the man's face, scalding him. The man screams and Lex uses the momentum to punch the man in the face and push him over a table. The table break and the man loses his weapon.

He can hear people taking picture and calling the cops. As he reached down to grab Lena, the gunman on the floor launches himself at Lex, and then they both stumble.

LENA:  
DADDY!

FADE OUT.

COMMERCIAL BREAK.

EXT. CENTRAL PARK – MID MORNING

A girl had saved him, and while other men would have problems with that, Lex could honestly say he has been saved by one everyday, so he wasn't that impressed, except that this one had once been a goddess. A Greek goddess and Lex had always been fond of Greeks.

A goddess who was holding his daughter, wiping her tears and listening as his daughter sniffled and hiccupped through her words.

The goddess had come in for her daily mocha and had stumble onto the robbery. She had grabbed the gunman by the scruff of his hood, tied him up with her lasso and apologized to Lex for accidentally bruising him when she had pushed him aside. If he hadn't been feeling dazed and worried about Lena, he'd have probably recognized Wonder Woman sooner, had she not been wearing jeans and a red sleeveless turtle neck.

Shouldn't there be a law against superheroes running about, dressed like regular folks?

After the police were called and everyone had been cleared, and Lex contemplated whether he should return home to Metropolis, he found that Lena refused to let go of their rescuer.

LEX:  
Lena, I'm sure Miss –

DIANA:  
Diana

LEX:  
Miss Diana –

DIANA:  
No, just Diana.

LEX:  
[_tries not to roll his eyes_] I'm sure Diana has other things to do.

LENA:  
[_shakes head_] No, daddy.

LEX:  
Lena.

DIANA:  
It's all right. I don't mind. Today is my day off anyway.

It was bad enough he had one spandex stalker, he really was not looking forward to getting another one. She noticed his hesitation and seemed about to get up when Lex –

LEX:  
Sorry, um, would you like to join us? We were heading out to a children's musical.

DIANA:  
A matinee?

LENA:  
[_squeals_] Avatar! And, I'm Katara, see my outfit?

DIANA:  
[_smiles_] I was wondering about that.

So Lex found himself buying an extra ticket and then inviting Diana to dinner. Somehow they ended up at Lex's penthouse in Manhattan, Lena between them, watching Toy Story and his world only seemed to right itself when Superman knocked on Lex's balcony door, except that instead of wishing to speak to Lex, he'd seemed more interested in Diana.

LEX:  
All right munchkin, you need to get ready for bed.

LENA:  
Must I, daddy?

LEX:  
[_touches her nose_] Yes. [_gives her a piggy back to her bedroom_]

LENA:  
Will Diana tell me a story?

LEX:  
I think she's a bit busy right now.

With Lena now changed, teeth brushed and the daily '_one jump on the bed_' quota complete, Lex tucked her into bed, kissed her forehead and wished her a good night sleep.

He thought he'd find both superheroes gone, but it seemed Wonder Woman had stayed behind.

DIANA:  
I didn't think it was polite to leave.

LEX:  
Oh.

DIANA:  
You seem surprised.

LEX:  
Sorry, your kind tend to destroy first, ask questions later. [_shrug_] What did Big Blue want?

DIANA:  
He heard about the robbery.

LEX:  
Surprised he didn't come sooner.

DIANA:  
To check up on you?

LEX:  
To blame me for it. [_awkward silence_]So, he was off saving the world, somewhere?

DIANA:  
You could say that.

LEX:  
Secret mission, got it.

DIANA:  
[_laughs_] No. He thought you were in Metropolis.

LEX:  
Not too happy I flew the coop, I gathered.

DIANA:  
[_smiles_] You know him well.

LEX:  
Probably just unhappy someone horned in on his quota of Lex saves.

DIANA:  
Hm. You might be onto something.

[_shared chuckle_]

LEX:  
Thanks for – staying behind. I'm sure you have better things to do than hang around with a clingy five-year-old.

DIANA:  
She's sweet.

[_childish giggle_]

LEX:  
[_turns to the sound_] I better be hearing little feet running back to bed.

[_more giggles could be heard, then a door is closed_]

DIANA:  
I should go.

LEX:  
Look – [_rubs the back of his head_] Just thanks for today. If Supes gives you any trouble, let me know. [_grins_] I'll make sure my bodyguards are a bit more vicious with the kryptonite.

So, at the end he may have tried to flirt a bit but could one really blame him, he was a guy after all. He probably would have forgotten all about this impromptu date-not-a-date had the newspapers and gossip columns not been splashed with pictures of them at the musical, looking all chummy and –

Normal.

Despite Lois Lane calling this a P.R. stunt, to getting calls from Barbara Walters for an interview, to his shareholders pleased the company stock had jumped ten percent, to his daughter who asked when she could see Diana again, things probably would have gone back to the way things were, but a visit from Superman and Batman, both of whom insisted they were just checking up on him, told him otherwise.

Batman had just breathed deeply and scowled in a poor imitation of Darth Vader. Superman had lectured him on his irresponsibility, because Lex had been stupid enough to step out off his penthouse without his bodyguards.

And next time Lex wanted to indulge his wanderlust, could he please do it closer to home.

Considering Metropolis and New York were practically next to each other, Lex felt a bit insulted at the notion he couldn't even leave his city.

He thought in a few weeks it would die down. He was wrong.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

INT. JUSTICE LEAGUE WATCHTOWER – TELEPORTER

On a typical day, most of those recruited into the Justice League talked about the ordinary things in their lives, as if to balance the extraordinary they experienced every day being surrounded by heroes. Except that today, the 'water cooler' discussion had little to do with what little Johnny ate for breakfast and more to do with the newspaper and gossip programs like TMZ that reported scandalous tales of Wonder Woman and Metropolis's favourite playboy.

Everyone knew the Lex Luthor story. How poor little rich boy went bad, took down daddy's company, created LexCorp out of the ashes of that battle, became Superman's most fierce opponent and was considered to be far more dangerous than the Italian Mafia, Columbian Drug Lords or the Triad in China combined.

What people didn't know? How he changed. Some assumed it was the birth of his daughter that stopped this bad boy's descent to hell, others that he was just biding his time, probably for Superman to die. The rest thought he never stopped being evil, he just got better at hiding it.

Still the pictures of him going after the gunman, sitting next to Wonder Woman on what looked to many like a date, had piqued the public's interest. Even John Stewart had commented on it in his opening monologue and Stephen Colbert had covered it as part of the Colbert Nation word segment.

WALLY:  
[_drinks a milkshake_] I still think it was Photoshop.

JOHN:  
I think it was the real deal.

WALLY:  
You think? I'm surprised Supes let Luthor make a move on his girl.

JOHN:  
Who said she was Superman's girlfriend. She's Batman's.

WALLY:  
[_tosses finished drink in trashcan_] No way.

JOHN:  
Way.

WALLY:  
[_smirks_]

JOHN:  
[_hands now cover his face, shakes his head_] Clearly, I am hanging out with you too much.

WALLY:  
Oh, don't be like that.

JOHN:  
You're a bad man, Wally.

FADE OUT.

INT. CHRYSLER BUILDING – CHARITY EVENT, NEW YORK – EVENING

The Crme de la crme of New York society had been invited to the charity event of the year. It helped that a week ago, its matron had been on the news and now all the socialites had at the last minute R.S.V.P.'d. They were not about to lose the opportunity of rubbing shoulders with royalty, even if it was the hero kind.

The socialites were social creatures, observing from a distance the rise of a non-member, eagerly anticipating her fall.

Like hyenas circling around a cornered animal while they let others, like the paparazzi, perform the kill, they just wanted a front row seat to it.

When the Princess first moved to Manhattan, she had not been welcomed with open arms. Her youth and beauty was seen as a threat to the ladies who repeatedly Botoxed, fixed, or enhanced their appearances. Her message of peace and womanhood fell on deaf ears.

Her honesty was scorned, her appeal envied; her true charity looked down upon.

Diana, Princess of Themyscira was a creature that those in New York high society did not understand, nor did many want to.

No, they certainly weren't here for Diana or her charity. So, what if it took a few thousand dollars to attend an event many initially had not thought of attending? It was tax deductible.

All this played in the background as the Princess mingled, thanking people for their donations, smiling for the camera, doing what needed to be done to make sure the event was a success so that the charity against child trafficking would get the most media exposure as possible.

The gala went on as planned.

One-by-one the guests entered, ate, mingled, and drank.

One-by-one they gossiped.

Whispered.

Some did not whispered at all.

They laughed and smirked, knowing that they were probably overheard but not caring. One had to have a heart to care, and this crowd had been heartless for a very long time.

Among themselves they criticized her shoes, dress, earrings and body.

She must have had a breast job.

Tummy tucked.

No one was that toned.

They swore they could see a wrinkle. That imperfection must exist.

Their circle tightened as they waited for her to slip.

Soon, they would start to leave, taking the paparazzi with them. They would talk to the reporters and laugh, politely of course, how much better the event could have been if they or one of their own had held it. How less boring, more entertaining.

Next day _Page Six_ would declare it a failure.

Yes, in one minute they would begin to leave en masse, making sure their departure was caught on tape, waving to the cameras outside, blowing kisses to the public.

Had they stayed they might have witnessed the unthinkable.

The grand entrance of the heir to a vast kingdom.

How the Metropolis Prince danced with New York new royalty.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

INT. SET OF LIVE WITH REGIS AND KELLY – EARLY MORNING

Morning show hosts, Regis Philbin and Kelly Ripa. Jubilant crowd. Applause. Co-hosts entered show, took their seat, waved to the audience, sipped their coffee, moved a little to the background music as guest names were announced. Show began.

REGIS:  
[_plays with the newspaper_] Last night, Joy and I were at the Chrysler Building –

KELLY:  
I was there too.

REGIS: cont'd  
– I must say, I didn't stay for the whole thing but I thought overall it was a good event. It was nice to see old friends.

KELLY:  
The Donald was there.

REGIS: cont'd  
It was for a good cause. [_holds up the New York post – Page Six_] I was surprised that it wasn't well received by our fellow New Yorkers. I thought the Princess – I mean Wonder Woman – did a good job. What do you think Kelly?

KELLY:  
Well. [_disinterested shrug_] You know Regis, I'm not one to _criticize_ but – as I have said before, 'I'd rather not have a moment when I'm known for my looks; being funny and interesting lasts longer.' [_crowd boo_] No, hear me out. I think she tried too hard.

REGIS:  
[_gives Kelly a look_] You think?

KELLY:  
She's royalty. She probably thought we'd all be star struck.

REGIS:  
I see your point.

KELLY:  
It's New York. We see _Stars_ all the time.

REGIS:  
We're a tough crowd.

KELLY:  
[_looks at the camera, raises hand to her face, making the universal call-me sign_] Diana. Call me. We'll have lunch. I'll give you pointers. [_wink_]

FADE OUT

INT. THE SET OF THE VIEW – MID MORNING

Five women were sitting around a table discussing the day's hot topics. Last night's New York event comes up for discussion.

ELISABETH:  
I don't get her appeal.

JOY:  
What don't you get?

ELISABETH:  
She comes to our world and lectures _us_ about our behaviour – [_disgruntled sigh_] What about her behaviour? Have you looked at the way she dresses?

SHERRI:  
[_leans on table_] Girl, if I looked like that, I would be wearing that same outfit.

ELISABETH:  
[_voice raised_] It's a swim suit. With our flag on it. It's unpatriotic, that's all I'm saying.

WHOOPI:  
I don't believe she's an American.

BARBARA:  
She's not. [_looks to the audience_] I've interviewed her. She's such a sweet kid.

JOY:  
[_rolls eyes_] You think everyone is sweet.

WHOOPI:  
You know, I don't know much about her, but I find her interesting. She's a cross between Angelina Jolie and –

SHERRI:  
Oprah.

WHOOPI: cont'd  
– No, I was thinking more Jane Fonda.

ELISABETH:  
[_slight screech_] Jane Fonda?

WHOOPI:  
[_cold smile_] The sixty, oh seventy version.

ELISABETH:  
This is what I'm talking about. [_tells audience_] What do we know about her? She could be an alien spy!

SHERRI:  
[_looks at her colleagues, confused_] I thought she was an Amazon?

JOY:  
Greek.

WHOOPI:  
She's not the first alien to live among us.

SHERRI:  
Greeks are aliens?

BARBARA:  
[_exasperated_] She's human.

ELISABETH:  
She worships false gods.

WHOOPI:  
And?

JOY:  
So?

ELISABETH:  
Am I the only one who is concerned, that we have this so called _role model_ in skimpy outfits, telling our kids to sacrifice themselves to the altar –

WHOOPI:  
Do they sacrifice? I thought that was just a rumour?

JOY:  
If Zeus looks as good as her, I wouldn't mind being sacrificed.

ELISABETH: cont'd  
– and now she's prancing about with Lex Luthor –

WHOOPI:  
Will you be interviewing him, Barbara?

BARBARA:  
Well, I can't say I wouldn't – [_looks to the audience_]. As many of you are probably aware, there are quite a few organizations out there wanting to interview him. This is a fascinating story. This a multi-billionaire, doing what we all do. Getting a cup of coffee, gets held up, plays the hero, almost gets killed. She saves him. They go out. They're public figures. [_looks back to her colleagues_] We are all interested to know what they talked about.

JOY:  
Talking, ha, I just want to know if they're doing it.

FADE OUT.

NEXT DAY  
COMMERCIAL BREAK

It probably would have died down. Some gossip only lives one news cycle, but people were interested. What had happened to Lex Luthor? What had made a man change from bad boy to recluse?

CNN BREAKING NEWS:  
Lex Luthor donates 300 million dollars to Wonder Woman's charity.

INT. NEW YORK CITY – CNN OFFICE.

ERICA HILL:  
Moving now to '_What were they thinking segment?_' I don't think anyone is upset about this one, just a little surprised. Speculations in the tabloids, the truth is out. Lex Luthor and Wonder Woman are dating.

ANDERSON COOPER:  
What? I'm gobsmacked. Did he actually attend this thing?

ERICA HILL:  
Who, Luthor?

ANDERSON COOPER:  
It seems a bit much to concentrate on a possible not-date.

ERICA HILL:  
[_reads paper_] He's donated 300 million dollars to her charity. That must have been a good date.

ANDERSON COOPER:  
[_sarcastic_] Come on, for guys like him that's just change. I just think there are better things for us to talk about than whether or not they met afterwards.

ERICA HILL:  
My sources tell me, after everyone left the party, he showed up.

ANDERSON COOPER:  
And what? She's like '_Pretty Woman_' now?

ERICA HILL:  
[_smiles_] Hey, I'm keeping it real.

ANDERSON COOPER:  
[_not convinced_] I think our time would be better spent talking about the Health Care bill.

FADE OUT.

Lex lowered the volume and leaned back on the couch.

The last six years, he had built what he thought was an impregnable wall between himself and the public. He had withdrawn from the things that had once defined him to concentrate on the one thing that would shape him. To be a father.

A good father.

He had amassed enough capital to do what he wanted with his life: to spend it idly or with his daughter.

He knew the outside world, people like Lois Lane and Superman, still saw him as a mirror image of Lionel Luthor but upon holding Lena in his arms, Lex had known he wanted a new direction.

He wanted the Luthor name to stand for something.

He wanted to make his daughter proud.

To earn the name, _Daddy_.

Stepping back into the spotlight was not a move he had contemplated. It had been an impromptu call with a shareholder that had convinced him that Wonder Woman, Diana, would be walking into a den of lions.

Even knowing that would not have been enough to move him, but she had saved his life. His daughter's life. And she had shown far more kindness to Lena that few superheroes had ever expressed.

Still, he could have just sent the cheque. There had been no reason to fly to New York, to give it to her personally. Once there, noticing the emptiness to what should have been a still populated event, he had asked her to dance.

One dance.

That became three.

That let to a glass of wine.

To them talking about their mothers, the women in their lives, who had shaped them. To the childhood friends he failed to save, to the times he wished he'd been saved.

A one million dollar cheque became three hundred million and a promise to ensure he'd use the connections he had in those poor corrupt regions to pass information along to her, if he heard of any trafficking.

God help him but he found her fascinating.

FADE OUT.

EXT. CENTRAL PARK – MANHATTAN

It was midnight.

Diana found herself naked kneeling on the wet grass, praying to her gods.

Her mind was in turmoil. She hoped through this, she would be able to ask her gods for guidance.

What was Lex Luthor?

He'd been an enemy.

A man of extraordinary means, who seemed to just step back one day to reassess his life.

Had it been the birth of his child?

The Justice League files failed to give her a complete picture. It seemed simple to write him off as a criminal. Except that he had a soul.

She lifted her hands up, and called to her goddess 'Athena'.

The call remained unanswered.

She waited a bit longer, then put on her robe and flew up hoping the late breeze would help her clear her mind.

He had listened to her. She had grown accustomed to men who were not superheroes not listening to her. To dismiss her, as though she was nothing but a Barbie doll.

She breathed in deeply.

It wasn't just the men who did not listen.

Even the women of this world turned a blind eye. She was not naive enough to believe that the socialites had come to the charity event because they cared. No, they had come to see her fail, and were probably kicking themselves for having left so early and missing the grand entrance of Metropolis's favourite son.

As she slowly descended and flew back to her penthouse, she wondered if – no, when – she would again see Lex Luthor.

COMMERCIAL BREAK.

NEXT DAY  
INT. METROPOLIS SCHOOL FOR GIRLS – MORNING

Lex could have hired private tutors, but he had wanted Lena to have friends her own age. While Mercy accompanied Lex to the office, Hope took Lena to pre-school.

It was recess and Lena was playing near the monkey bars. She went to the sandpit and sat down at the edge of the sandbox. She took out a small plastic bag. Inside were Oreo cookies.

A little girl about her age approached.

JACKIE:  
Hi. [_girl sits beside Lena_]

LENA:  
Hi. [_takes out cookie; shyly peeks at the other child_] Would you like some?

JACKIE:  
Thank you. [_pause_] Do you really know Wonder Woman?

LENA:  
[_nods head_] Yeah.

JACKIE:  
Is she pretty?

LENA:  
Like a princess.

JACKIE:  
Is – She's going to be your new mom?

LENA:  
[_bites lip_] Don't know. I guess, I could ask Daddy. It would be nice to have a mom.

[_companionably continues eating cookies_]

When the children went back inside, Jackie held back and then unobserved, she shapeshifted into J'onn J'onzz and he phases into the ground. He could have used his psychic ability to read Lena's mind, but given her age and the fact her brain was still forming, it wasn't a risk he was willing to take.

FADE OUT.

SEVERAL DAYS LATER

INT. PRIVATE ISLAND, CARIBBEAN, LUTHOR MANSION – MORNING

Lex planned for a picnic on his private island. She would meet them there and he called in advance to let his security team know not to fire on her.

This was officially a date.

Lex rarely dated, for he didn't consider meetings about acquisitions or business proposals as dates. Now here he was, on a date with Wonder Woman.

What was he thinking?

She was a hero.

She was like Superman, but a woman.

He put his book down.

Maybe in the light of day, she would lose her appeal.

Maybe.

DIANA:  
I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time. [_she carries a small bag_]

LEX:  
No. Come on in. [_steps aside to let Diana through_] I hope it wasn't a long flight?

DIANA:  
[_smiles_] It was fine thank you.

[_Both stand awkwardly next to each other_]

LEX:  
[_embarrassed laugh_] When I imagined this, I thought it'd be easier.

DIANA:  
[_intrigued_] You thought about us?

LEX:  
[_takes a step back_] In a theoretical kind of way.

[_Both laugh. Glance back at each other, laugh again. Ice broken_]

LEX:  
It sounded cheesy, didn't it?

DIANA:  
Yeah.

LEX:  
My reputation is in ruins, tattered. You hold me in your mercy.

DIANA:  
Do lines like that actually work?

LEX:  
Well, they do when I'm saying them to my enemies.

DIANA:  
[_takes a long look at Lex_] Am I one of those?

LEX:  
No. I don't believe you are. [_stares back_] Come on, let's talk about what we should do with our fifteen minute of fame.

DIANA:  
Only fifteen minutes?

LEX:  
[_chokes back a laugh_] You are not what I expected.

DIANA:  
I'll take that as a compliment. What did you expect?

LEX:  
Uptight.

DIANA:  
That's it?

LEX:  
Well, if I say more our date might not even begin.

DIANA:  
You don't scare me that easily Lu—Lex.

LEX:  
[_walks to the bar and pours them both wine_] A female version of Superman. Judge first, ask questions later.

DIANA:  
I think my outfit is – prettier.

LEX:  
[_intrigued_] You will get no complaints from me.

DIANA:  
[_takes offer of wine_] I think we both know that whatever this is – we are both outside our element. We have enough to overcome without inviting other parties.

LEX:  
[_sips the wine_] You asked.

DIANA:  
I did. I do appreciate your honesty.

LEX:  
No reason to lie.

DIANA:  
Good. [_puts the bag down_] So, what are your plans?

LEX:  
Lena will join us later. She'd like to take you to the beach and show you some seashells. Be warned, she will want to bring them all back.

DIANA:  
I'd like that. And, before she joins us?

LEX:  
We'll talk. I would be happy to give you some pointers on how to deal with the gossip mongers.

DIANA:  
Had a lot of experience with them?

LEX:  
[_unconsciously touches the back of his head_] You can say I have an abundance of it.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

INT. PRIVATE ISLAND, CARIBBEAN, LUTHOR MANSION – LATE AFTERNOON

Diana had changed from her Wonder Woman outfit into a white sundress. Her hair fell down her back. Her skin glowed.

Lex watched from the patio as Diana and Lena walked down on the beach. Every so often they would run into the water, and then Diana would pick a laughing Lena up, as they ran back onshore.

His daughter was enjoying herself. Lex had to admit, he was too.

Lex had forgotten what it was like to court someone he respected. Not even Lena's mother had had that kind of hold on him. She had been a business acquaintance and Lena had been the transaction. From that point on, he had not bothered to enter into another relationship.

Did he dare do it now?

There were risks to this.

They were from two very different worlds.

Times like this, he wished he wasn't as alone. That he had someone to confide in. Someone who could talk him out of what he was about to do.

FADE OUT

END ACT I


	2. Chapter 2

**SV: First cut is the deepest - ACT II (Lex/Diana, Lex/Clark, Diana/Bruce)**  
**SMALLVILLE **

"FIRST CUT IS THE DEEPEST "

**ACT TWO**

FADE OUT

COMMERICAL BREAK

INT. ATLANTIS – EVENING

Arthur, King of the Seven Seas, Ruler of Atlantis, sat in his throne room.

He stared outward with Poseidon's Triton in his hand. To an outside observer it would appear that Arthur was waiting for someone, while in fact he was telepathically communicating with the ocean sea mammals. At least once a week, he tried to connect with his subjects, reaching out to the vastness of the oceans to ensure their safety and well-being. He knew many of his colleagues took his ability to converse with 'fish' as something of a joke, not understanding how he used this power or what secrets were revealed in its use about the land-dwellers that also inhabited this world.

The land-dwellers thought him weak, and he encouraged that thought.

He had no qualms if the land-dwellers misjudged his abilities and ultimately paid the price for their ignorance.

He allowed himself a smile. He knew all of their secrets. Where they kept their submarines, how many weapons they had, be it in the land, the sea or the sky.

He could communicate with all creatures whose lives depended upon the sea, or those who evolved from marine life, like sea eagle, reptiles, or humans who now dwelled on the land.

If he concentrated hard enough, not only could he hear their thoughts, he could see what they saw.

Yes, it was good for his enemies to underestimate him, to let them forgot how much he knew, how secrets spill from mouths of fish.

He was about to conclude his telepathic check-in, when a small fish piped in, followed by a worried dolphin.

Diana.

They had seen Diana.

While such matters would not normally concern him, the sharks, according to the dolphins, were showing interest in the fish gossip.

The sharks remembered well Arthur's teenage crush on the Amazon Princess whom they referred to as a tasty morsel piece of beach babe. Since they couldn't take a bite out of the Sea King, they would love to use anything else to wound him.

According to the fish, Diana was on a Caribbean island, dancing in the water. They had detected a human child with her, and possibly a male human.

DOLPHIN:  
[_low whistle_] My liege

Arthur trusted his dolphin brothers and knew they looked out for him, since the moment they had adopted him as a small child into their pod. But he knew they were also mischievous matchmakers, who would like to see him settled. They never took to Mera, his wife –

His ex-wife. They had found her to be too cold.

Snooty had been the word most had used in reference to the once Royal Monarch.

They had wanted a Queen who would dance with them, rub their bellies and frolic in the sea. Diana, they had said as they whistled amongst themselves, would do that, but not if she was already dancing with another.

It was none of his business who Diana dated, he reminded himself.

He had a kingdom to govern, people to protect, an ex-wife to deal with, and Diana had dated before. She would date again.

But –

If the fish were right –

If the gossip- mongrels were correct, Diana was dating Lex Luthor. Superman's number one foe. The Justice League's most vocal opponent. Batman's rival, a genius, a billionaire business man.

Luthor had given up on that life, yes, but some sins committed were not so easily forgotten or forgiven.

This was Diana that they were talking about, though. The one all the Leaguers loved. Their first crush. Their fantasy. Their friend, colleague, and for some, their dream bride.

On all other matters, Arthur trusted Diana's instincts explicitly, but when it came to men, she lacked the experience.

Growing up with sisters did not prepare her to handle the lies of men, the darkness of their souls and their ability to twist their words if it meant they would get a woman into bed.

DOLPHIN:  
[_high whistle_] Arthur?

ARTHUR:  
[_telepathic thought_] It's all right, my friend.

DOLPHIN:  
[_click_] Give man to sharks?

ARTHUR:  
[_amused_] No. Rest assured it will be dealt with.

Yes, it had to be. He would not allow her to be hurt or to walk unprotected.

There was one amongst the Amazons who would understand his concern. Maybe it was time he sought her council.

Arthur swam out of Atlantis. When he was at a safe enough distance, he held the Triton before him and concentrated on the location of Themyscira.

As King of the Seven Seas, nothing within it could be hidden from him, not even a magical island protected by the gods.

With a watery, magical hand holding tightly onto the Triton, he called upon the magic he'd been given by the Lady of the Lake, magic he had never used until this moment.

He imagined the island he had as a teenager once found and the young girl who had bestowed upon him her first kiss.

A portal opened before him, and he felt a small tug before he was transported to the island shores.

He would have let out a gleeful laugh, at this new power, but he was a Monarch and one must at all times try to be dignified, especially in the presence of incoming Amazons wielding spears.

AMAZON:  
[_dismissive_] What do you want little man?

ARTHUR:  
[_raises his hand, seeks the water contained within her body, pulls the Amazon forward, her sister Amazons raising their spears_] I suggest you all reconsider and put down those spears.

He was always amused how land dwellers believed they were safe from him.

Very few knew that his powers extend beyond his ability to talk to mammals or control the oceans. He could control water and everything that contained it. He was not to blame if his opponents or anyone who pissed him off forgot that the human body consisted of sixty percent water.

Just because he did not often use this skill on people, did not mean he didn't have it.

ARTHUR:  
[_low growl_] I need to speak to your Queen.

He tossed her back and watched dispassionately as her fellow Amazons helped her up.

The Queen arrived shortly, and while on any other day Arthur would have enjoyed the staring contest, as it is not often he is able to interact with a fellow Monarch. He could not afford to be distracted from his true purpose.

He relaxed his stance, nodded his head to recognize Hippolyta's presence and stated:

ARTHUR:  
It's about Diana.

FADE OUT.

INT. THEMYSCIRA, QUEEN'S CHAMBER – LATE EVENING.

Men could be vicious creatures, this Hippolyta knew. They could be selfish prigs, insufferable boars, and possessive bastards.

They cared not whom they harmed or destroyed in their quest to divide and conquer.

They would lie and have lied.

This could all be a ruse –

But.

The man who stood before her had sought her help and had run the risk of bearing the brunt of her anger and displeasure.

He had come expressing only one concern, Diana.

He had been willing to look the fool, if it meant protecting her daughter. What man or King, listened to the gossip of fish? A man who feared that the gossip might hold some truths, that her daughter was falling for someone that even amongst men was spit upon.

Talk to her, he had asked. As a woman would another. Protect her, as a lioness would her cub.

HIPPOLYTA:  
[_concerned_] Little star, was I foolish in banning you from your home? Did I leave you unprotected? Is your heart now vulnerable and have I made you easy prey to the lust of men?

Reflecting back, Hippolyta had always seen her daughter as the five-year-old who ran into her mother's arms, the rambunctious ten-year-old who climbed every tree, the kind-hearted teenager who cared for the wounded bird, but Diana was more than that.

She was a woman.

Her virginity a prize.

Her navet a tool.

Yes, the Sea King was right. Her daughter needed a mother's council, a mother's love and strength.

A champion.

Should anything befall her daughter, may the man's world tremble for the Amazons would walk amongst them once more.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

FADE IN.

INT. ENTERTAINMENT TONIGHT – LOS ANGELES

The "ET" bumper graphic comes accompanied by the "ET" theme music. MARY HART & MARK STEINES are seated at the news desk.

MARY HART:  
Welcome back to Entertainment Tonight! Today, we begin with some breaking news. Princess Diana and Lex Luthor were caught frolicking on the beach. As these long lens pictures show, the Princess and the Playboy are on vacation on Luthor's private island. We've asked stars for their opinion to this new romance.

[_new scene_]

KEVIN FRAZIER:  
I'm here with Robert Downey Jr. at the Sherlock Holmes Hollywood premiere. Robert, what do you think of Wonder Woman's romance with Lex Luthor?

[_split camera, pictures of Wonder Woman and Lex Luthor walking on the beach put on the tv screen and shown to the actor_]

ROBERT DOWNEY JR.:  
[_amused grin_] If she was looking for a billionaire playboy, I could give her an _in_ with Tony Stark. I know his people.

[_cut to another scene_]

SAMATHA HARRIS:  
I'm here interviewing Meryl Streep for her movie 'It's Complicated'. How do you feel about Wonder Woman dating Lex Luthor?

[_again pictures are shown, this time Wonder Woman is by herself, another picture has Lex Luthor with his daughter_]

MERYL STREEP:  
[_gentle smile_] Oh, she has lovely skin.

SAMATHA HARRIS:  
And about the romance?

MERLY STREEP:  
I met his mother long ago. Lovely woman. She loved her son with every breath that she took.  
Poor boy, he must have missed her greatly. [_serene smile_] As for the romance, they're adults and I hope it works out for them.

Throughout the show pictures of Diana and Luthor walking on the beach are shown to the public. Some of the pictures are of Diana sparring on the beach with Luthor's bodyguards Mercy and Hope. Other pictures have them talking and keeping a respectful distance.

COMMERCIAL BREAK.

INT. LARRY KING LIVE – ATLANTA

[_Begin video clip: pictures of Wonder Woman and Lex Luthor at the caf, matinee show, and recent pictures on the beach_]

LARRY KING, HOST:  
[_looks at camera_] Tonight, reaction to pictures of Princess Diana and Lex Luthor on vacation at an undisclosed Caribbean Island.

[_End video clip_]

[_Host and camera focus on guest_]  
We're happy to welcome Dr. Phil for the next hour to LARRY KING LIVE.  
Good to have you with us.

DR. PHIL:  
Good to be here, Larry.

LARRY KING:  
Wonder Woman – from Amazon Princess to UN Goodwill Ambassador, the superhero version of Angelina Jolie, minus the children, and Lex Luthor, billionaire bad boy. He's had a string of failed marriages. What attracts these two kids?

DR. PHIL:  
We've seen this before. Women are attracted to so called _bad boys_. How often on my show have I seen women falling in love with prisoners, others with abusers? Even marrying them or having affairs with these losers. It happens all the time.

LARRY KING:  
What do you think it is about them, that has everybody following them around? I mean someone must have asked why do people, photographers, paparazzi, want to know about them, get their autographs? Are they doing this for the publicity?

DR. PHIL:  
No, I don't believe this is a stunt on their part. I think we're just curious. Here are these two people, who have extraordinary gifts or abilities – It's not surprising we want to know what makes them tick

LARRY KING:  
It's become a phenomenon. [_takes out a plate, that has a picture of Wonder Woman and Lex Luthor_] People are selling these on the streets. Does it get old hat for them, to see things like this?

DR. PHIL:  
They both grew up in the public eye. Now being a father, I'd be concern about how Lex Luthor is courting all this attention and how it would affect his young daughter.

LARRY KING:  
What advise would you give?

DR. PHIL:  
Well – I think they should take this slow. [_folds hands_] Is this truly something that they want and how does this affect not only their fans but the people Wonder Woman saves? How much of people's trust is she endangering, if they think she's with someone that we know was - or is - corrupt. [_dramatic pause_] As for Luthor, is she the one? Can he risk his daughter getting hurt yet again because he's welcomed another woman into their life? These are things they both have to think about. How much is all of this worth, if things go wrong?

LARRY KING:  
We'll be right back with Dr. Phil and talk some more on how this will affect all those young girls who look up to Wonder Woman. Is she becoming the next Paris Hilton? And what can she learn from the mistakes and pit falls that have affected other young women before her, like Paris Hilton, Britney Spears, and Lindsay Lohan. Or is she the next Nicole Richie, who seems to have straightened up her life? That's all next.

FADE OUT.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

INT. LEXCORP – LEX'S BOARDROOM

Talia Al' Ghul stepped out of the shadows and approached Luthor who was taking advantage of some downtime to go over some important documents.

Observing him, she remembered when she thought he'd never measure up to his potential. Never be but a mere shadow of Bruce Wayne. She had been quick to learn that one playboy does not necessarily equate to another.

She had been in Russia when she heard of this new romance and thought perhaps it was time she reacquainted herself with Lex. If Wonder Woman was interested in him, he might have some potential her father may have overlooked.

Now seeing him, she wondered how much longer she'd be made to wait until Batman came back to her. Until he realized his place was next to her father, as Ra's al Ghul true heir. She had told Batman once, that together they could rebuild their world in a more true ecological state –

_Beloved, you give too much thought to what is real and what is not, to what is true and what is false. I realize that is your way, but just this once, accept things as they are. Forego your control, your discipline. Just once, let yourself go – and take me with you._

It pained her to admit, but Batman's true mistress was Gotham and until that changed she would need to deal with this weaker version.

TALIA:  
For a man whose shares have gone up, I'd have thought you would be out celebrating instead of working this late at night.

LEX:  
[_looks up, closes folder_] What is it that you want, Talia?

TALIA:  
[_walks to the front of the boardroom table, briefly looks to the skyline, and then glances back to Luthor_] Can't the mother of your child come over for a visit?

LEX:  
[_growls_] You are no mother.

TALIA:  
Surely, you will not deny my right.

LEX:  
A right you gave away.

TALIA:  
Me?

LEX:  
Don't act so innocent, Talia. It doesn't suit you.

TALIA:  
I'm sure Wonder Woman would be quite interested in knowing how you are treating the mother of your child.

LEX:  
She has a name.

TALIA:  
Wonder Woman?

LEX:  
[_shakes head in disgust_] The only good thing you did in your life was give birth to _Lena_.

TALIA:  
[_disinterested_] Oh, yes, the child.

LEX:  
What do you want?

TALIA:  
Wonder Woman. If anyone can convince her to see the benefits of –

LEX:  
You must be joking.

TALIA: cont'd  
This isn't a laughing matter, Lex. Our world is in peril. The fools can't even agree on reducing their own emissions.

LEX:  
Do you even listen to yourself? Do you even think beyond your father's mission?

TALIA:  
[_laughs_] Don't be a hypocrite Lex. You complain about my actions but aren't you teaching your daughter the same?

LEX:  
[_almost chokes in fury_] I am nothing like your father. Lena will – _has_ a normal childhood.

TALIA:  
[_sarcastically_] Yes, and her father isn't dating Wonder Woman.

LEX:  
If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were jealous.

TALIA:  
Of what? She has nothing that interests me.

LEX:  
[_slight smile of defiance_] Ah, but it is not you whose interest she's captured.

TALIA:  
[_pitying look_] Oh Lex, surely you realized what we had was just sex.

LEX:  
[_belly laugh_] I'm not the fool here Talia and I'm not the only playboy who finds Wonder Woman fascinating.

TALIA:  
[_irked_] Take that back!

LEX:  
I'm not interested in playing your game.

TALIA:  
You will convince her.

LEX:  
Go back to whatever hole you crawled from. [_angry glare_] And tell your father, he comes anywhere near my daughter and I will destroy every Lazarus Pit in this world and I will personally see to it that he is encased in cement.

TALIA:  
You will not dare. [_cruel smile_] I'm sure your Princess would be interested in hearing what kind of man you are. I wonder how much you would be willing to pay for my silence. As much as last time or perhaps more? After all, it wouldn't do for the world to find out you bought your own child.

DIANA:  
[_standing by the door way_] I've heard enough, thank-you.

LEX:  
[_surprised_] Diana.

TALIA:  
Have you?

DIANA:  
[_enters boardroom followed by Mercy and Hope_] I don't need your lies or so called truths, Talia.

TALIA:  
You will not get rid of me that easily.

DIANA:  
[_stern look_] You would be amazed at what I'm capable of doing. [_voice cold and exact_] Talia, if you ever come near Lena, the whole Amazon nation would quite happily see to it that every branch of your organization is destroyed. _I'll_ see to it that both you and your father end up in Hades, where you will pay for every crime committed for a thousand years before your soul is allowed to rest.

TALIA:  
[_in a nasty tone_] You are no hero.

DIANA:  
I never claimed to be. [_turns to Mercy and Hope_] Please escort her out.

The bodyguards glance briefly to Lex, at his nod they escort a protesting Talia out of the boardroom.

DIANA: cont'd  
Are you all right?

LEX:  
I'm surprise you allowed my bodyguards to –

DIANA:  
Get rid of her?

LEX:  
Yes. [_pause_] How do you know they won't kill her and send her back to her father in tiny pieces?

DIANA:  
I trust in their discretion. And Lex –

LEX:  
Yes?

DIANA:  
You still haven't answered my question?

LEX:  
I'm surprised you are even interested in the answer.

DIANA:  
Explain.

LEX:  
[_still sitting_] She's – [_pause; raises hand and moves it about, agitated_] Wouldn't you consider her a sister? Someone you would have sworn to protect against men like _me_?

DIANA:  
[_looks intently at Lex_] Protect how?

LEX:  
God – [_leans forward, bows head, elbows bend to rest on knees_] What was I thinking?

DIANA:  
[_waits for him to continue, when moments pass and he does not, she steps forward, hand reaching to caress Lex's bent head, tracing along his jaw, forcing him to look up and meet her gaze_] There seems to be a misunderstanding that I must clear up. The worst crime a woman can commit against her own gender is to sell her daughter and profit from her child.

LEX:  
[_jerks head away_] Like I'd let her keep Lena. I would have paid –

DIANA:  
Yes, I know. No matter how much you offered, she didn't need to say yes, Lex. That is a choice she made and must live with. [_tilts head, one lock of hair falls forward, her gaze softens_] As for the second misunderstanding, women also give birth to sons.

LEX:  
Huh?

DIANA:  
[_dark earnest eyes seek his_] It is not just daughters that I protect.

LEX:  
[_quick intake of breath, then unexpectedly gets up, one hand goes to cup her chin, eyes search her upturned face_] I could fall in love with you quite easily. [_now standing his other arm encircle her, pressing at the small of her back as he bends down to kiss Diana on the lips_] Perhaps I already have [_his mouth again covers her hungrily_]

FADE OUT.

INT. DAILY PLANET – NEWSROOM

Lois Lane, Pulitzer Prize winner for both Investigative and Breaking News Reporting, was a serious reporter. She covered the news, not the gossip column.

As if the lives of those pampered fools would be of interest to her.

No, she was more interested in the newsmakers of the day, the likes of Obama or the Clintons. Gossip and glamour were better left to Cat Grant, the gossip columnist at the Daily Planet.

Except that Wonder Woman was someone Lois considered a rival. Since coming onto the scene, Wonder Woman had commanded Superman's attention. They were in many ways more ideally suited. Many had predicted that the Man of Steel and the Amazon Princess might become an item.

Right.

Lois clicked on the TMZ link, to the pictures of Wonder Woman with Lex Luthor. They looked cozy. She couldn't help but smile somewhat triumphantly realizing that with these pictures Wonder Woman had just taken herself out of contention.

No way would Superman be interested in Luthor's cast offs.

CLARK:  
[_looks over Lois's shoulder_] When did this happen?

LOIS:  
[_jumps in surprise_] What, you've been living under a rock again?

CLARK:  
Lois.

LOIS:  
[_sigh_] While you were busy meeting your deadline, poor little rich kid met island girl.

CLARK:  
[_sarcastic_] And what, they're dating, getting married, about to have little superhero babies?

LOIS:  
Back off farm boy, not my fault some of _us_ live more interesting lives.

CLARK:  
[_eyes sharp and assessing_] And some of us are taking too much joy at gossiping about it.

LOIS:  
[_points to screen_] There's a story here. [_finger circles around the picture of Diana and Lex_] How did these two crazy kids fall in love?

CLARK:  
[_stunned_] Love?

LOIS:  
You have Billionaire Playboy saved by superhero Beauty Queen, they fall in love – except they've met before, so why now? And what is Luthor up to? He has to be planning something.

CLARK:  
But she saved him weeks ago. They can't be seeing each other still.

LOIS:  
Hey, not my fault your head is buried in the sand. [_beckons Clark forward, whispers_] Maybe this is some undercover Justice League operation and she's been asked to seduce Luthor –

CLARK:  
Not everything is a conspiracy Lois.

LOIS:  
How does one go from being Superman's girlfriend to Luthor's sweetheart?

CLARK:  
I don't believe Wonder Woman and Superman ever dated.

LOIS:  
According to my sources they at least engaged in heavy tonsil hockey.

CLARK:  
If you say so.

LOIS:  
My sources, Clark, are the reason I am the Pulitzer Prize winner reporter.

CLARK:  
[_exasperated_] Lois, we've both won Pulitzers.

LOIS:  
[_rolls-eyes_] There's a story here and I'll get to the bottom of it.

CLARK:  
Why can't you just take it for what it is?

LOIS:  
Who in their right mind would fall in love with Luthor?

CLARK:  
Um.

LOIS:  
See, you can't even name one. [_turns back to screen_] Now be a chump and get me my coffee.

FADE OUT

INT. NEW YORK PENTHOUSE – WONDER WOMAN'S RESIDENCE

On one hand, Hippolyta could count how many times she'd ventured into the man's world. Each time, she had vowed it would be the last. As the sounds of the city engulfed her, she wondered how this city's inhabitants could continue to live like rats.

She entered via the balcony and closed its doors. Once inside she began to look around the small apartment her daughter inhabited. She looked at the pictures scattered around the apartment. She recognized a few of Diana's colleagues.

How could her daughter live and breathe in such an enclosed place?

It was not as if her daughter was without means. All she would have needed to do was plunder the ocean's depths where the treasure of many a Spanish galleon littered the seabed. Arthur, she knew would not have objected.

The apartment door opened and Wonder Woman stepped inside. She was carrying groceries.

DIANA:  
[_surprise_] Mother?

HIPPOLYTA:  
Daughter.

DIANA:  
[_puts down the package and bows before the Queen_] Am I needed?

HIPPOLYTA:  
[_ignores the question_] So this is where you – live.

DIANA:  
[_amused_] Yes. [_picks up bags and goes to the kitchen_]

HIPPOLYTA:  
[_follows Diana to kitchen_] Daughter, you are a Princess and a representative of the Amazon race.

DIANA:  
And I have done my best to uphold and teach the values you have instilled in me.

HIPPOLYTA:  
When I banished you from Themyscira, I believed as Queen I was doing what was best. It seems I erred.

DIANA:  
Have I done something to displease you?

HIPPOLYTA:  
[_approaches Diana_] Little star, nothing you ever do would displease me. I'm sorry, I am not accustomed to having my actions questioned and I am laying the brunt of my anger on you, when it is actually meant for someone else.

DIANA:  
Mother, please. Whatever has happened can be fixed.

HIPPOLYTA:  
He was right. It is I who should comfort you, not the other way around.

DIANA:  
He?

HIPPOLYTA:  
I had a visit from the Sea King.

DIANA:  
Arthur?

HIPPOLYTA:  
He's concerned that your sheltered upbringing has left you unprepared to deal with man's cruelty.

DIANA:  
He said _what_?

HIPPOLYTA:  
While he has no doubts to your ability to break and bend your opponent, I've spend too much training you on developing your Amazon skills and not enough protecting your heart.

DIANA:  
Mother, surely not – [_shakes head in disbelief_] When have you ever listened to a man?

HIPPOLYTA:  
When he lowers himself before me, knowing that he runs the risk of being seen the fool because he is concerned for your safety.

DIANA:  
Mother –

HIPPOLYTA:  
No, listen to me. I have loved you and raised you as my daughter, but I have never treated you as a woman, a sister, a colleague or a friend. I have failed you in that respect, for there are words exchanged between women, truths revealed that sometimes one has a difficult time sharing with one's child.

DIANA:  
Arthur has a lot to answer for if he made you doubt –

HIPPOLYTA:  
No, daughter. He just reminded me to see you as others see you. To talk to you as others would talk to you, to be there and protect you, as is my right. Only another monarch would understand my position, and remind me that I am a mother first, a Queen second.

DIANA:  
He's still not forgiven.

HIPPOLYTA:  
He talks to fish. I believe the man is punished enough. Come, let us sit.

DIANA:  
[_takes her mother's hand_] I have missed you.

HIPPOLYTA:  
Enough to throw caution to the wind?

DIANA:  
I take it this is about Lex?

HIPPOLYTA:  
I believe Arthur referred to him as Luthor.

DIANA:  
Yes, that is his surname.

HIPPOLYTA:  
I was surprised when I heard of this. I had believed him to be an enemy of the Justice League. [_pause_] Diana?

DIANA:  
Once, he was.

HIPPOLYTA:  
Do you know what you are doing, daughter?

DIANA:  
[_flatten palms against her dress_] If you had asked me that a few days ago, I would have said yes.

HIPPOLYTA:  
But today?

DIANA:  
Can one love more than one man? Can one's life have more than one path?

HIPPOLYTA:  
Yes, to both your questions. [_looks intently at Diana_] Now answer my question, who is this other you love and how does Lex Luthor fit into this?

DIANA:  
Arthur was wrong to worry, that my heart would be broken mother. It was broken already.

HIPPOLYTA:  
It seems that I must replace Poseidon's heir.

DIANA:  
[_quiet laugh_] No, in this he is innocent. I fell in love with another playboy. Another knight.

HIPPOLYTA:  
And he broke you heart.

DIANA:  
[_pause_] Yes.

HIPPOLYTA:  
And has you heart healed, Diana? Is what you have with this Luthor, real? Are you my daughter – settling?

DIANA:  
If anyone else had dared to ask me that question –

HIPPOLYTA:  
I did not raise a fool, Diana.

DIANA:  
No, mother, you did not.

HIPPOLYTA:  
But when it comes to one's heart, we can sometimes act foolish.

DIANA:  
Shayera once told me, the first cut is the deepest. At the time, I did not understand the meaning behinds those words.

HIPPOLYTA:  
Now you do?

DIANA:  
Yes. [_pause_] I would like to tell you about them both. I think you might agree that either way – it was worth the pain.

HIPPOLYTA:  
As a mother, I would never agree to that but as a woman, yes, it is true.

DIANA:  
[_joyful laugh_] I may forgive Arthur after all.

FADE OUT.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

The romance extended throughout the summer. Both the superhero and supervillain community began to twitter about it.

How would it end, they all wondered? And why hadn't Superman broken them up?

At twitter DC_Nation, referred to as neutral ground by both masked communities, they tweeted about every picture or gossip column on the romance. There was a running bet on when Superman would interfere and Luthor's chances of surviving?

**Just_for_laughs** Supes want Baldy head 5K if you guess which head :p  
12:35PM January 3rd from Twitterfeed

**Cheetah** clown my girl has a right hook  
12:29 PM January 3rd from Cheetah in reply to Just_for_laughs

**freeze_man** Get me some ice, HA!  
12:29 PM January 3rd from Twitterfeed in reply to Red_streak

**Just_for_laughs** Baldy with Brawny sitting in a tree. KISS-INNNN. 1st sEX then super-ewe-baby now BATTy all :( & Supes all o.O HAHA  
12:29 PM January 3rd from Twitterfeed

**Nighty-night** So you believe  
12:25PM January 3rd from Night-night in reply to Meow

**Riddle_me** this is a riddle ins't it like lives hidden in Chinese box  
12: 25PM January 3rd from Riddle_me in reply to Meow

**Meow** 10K Luthor 9 lives  
12: 24PM January 3rd from Twitterfeed

**Blacknest_night#1** We're playing pool or ?  
12:21PM January 3rd from Twitterfeed

**Red_streak** going for a mocha run  
12:20PM January 3rd from Twitterfeed

**Oracle** Sources inform Lane is on the hunt  
12:18PM January 3rd from Twitterfeed

As the days progressed the members concentrated their discussion on the new headlines: Wonder Woman's mother was in town.

But even with this new information they all agreed something was fishy in Denmark because Luthor was still being allowed to sniff around Wonder Woman.

FADE OUT.

INT. JUSTICE LEAGUE WATCHTOWER – MONITOR ROOM

Displayed on the various TV screens, are the multiple long-range scanners that keep an eye on the planet below.

Batman types in a code and four of the screens change, flickering through the events of the past two days, in particular all news associated to one Justice League member, Wonder Woman.

On one of the screens plays a clip of Diana's interview with Oprah.

OPRAH:  
Everyone please welcome Princess Diana!

[_crowd applause_]

OPRAH:  
Before we start, I just wanted to share this small tidbit. I first met Princess Diana, while in Johannesburg, South Africa visiting the Leadership Academy for Girls. A second sex scandal had just rocked the school and I was beginning to lose hope, when I was contacted by the Princess. One of her sisters, a fellow Amazon, had expressed interest in teaching at the school, in helping ensuring these children already disadvantage were safeguarded from those who would seek to harm them. [_emotional Oprah turns to Diana_] Thank you.

DIANA:  
No, thank you for investing in these children's lives.

Batman pressed another code and the images changed to display a footage of last night's Stephen Colbert report.

COLBERT:  
My guest tonight is the Goddess of Truth. [_lean forward to face the camera _] I know some of you are wondering, does such a thing exist? In all truthiness can we deny such a possibility? My gut says yes, but our guest is here to convince us otherwise. Please welcome, Princess Diana of Themyscira.

As audience cheers, hands raised above his head, as if he was mimicking Rocky Balboa, Colbert jogs from his desk to the interview area not before he high-fives members of his audience seated at the front row. At the interview area, Wonder Woman waits.

COLBERT:  
Now, princess if our Founding Fathers had wanted us to care for the rest of the world, they wouldn't have declared our independence from it.

DIANA:  
[_smiles_] But can one truly be independent?

COLBERT:  
This is why I don't like you liberal people. You want us to think. Ugh. [_rubs his temples_] Let's play rock, paper, scissors. The winner admits America [_gulp_] must care.

Diana wins.

COLBERT:  
As you know, Princess, I am not a big fan of facts. Facts can change, fluctuating hussy, but my heart speaks the truth. Now, you're here to talk about your campaign against the exploitation of children.

DIANA:  
The Wonder Woman Foundation is raising awareness against the exploitation of some of our most vulnerable citizens, its young. We are working with UN agencies and INTERPOL to follow leads on the trafficking of children, especially those caught in war torn areas.

Batman fast forwards to the end of the episode, the WORD segment.

COLBERT:  
Nation, my heart tells me [_cough, rubs his stomach_] indigestion the truthiness behind the Princess cause. I have signed to be a co-sponsor to next year's New York gala that will raise funds to provide psychological support, education, training opportunities to the children rescued from factories or sex shops. So join me in saving my future subjects and potential minions and donate to Wonder Woman Foundation via the Colbert Nation.

Batman types in another code, the Larry King Show hosted by Joy Behar from THE VIEW with guest star Gloria Allred, criminal defense attorney and controversial feminist lawyer, and Dr. Ruth, sex therapist.

JOY:  
What is your take on Princess Diana?

GLORIA:  
As you are aware, I am a great believer on Women's right –

JOY:  
[_smirk_]

GLORIA:  
I am concern though, about the public's attention to Wonder Woman's sex life.

DR. RUTH:  
Why, she's an adult and exhibiting healthy sexual behaviour.

GLORIA:  
In my experience, and that of my clients, men like Lex Luthor are beast, monsters.

JOY:  
But she's not your client.

GLORIA:  
I represent all women.

Batman had seen enough. He needs to talk to Diana.

FADE OUT.

INT. JUSTICE LEAGUE WATCHTOWER – MEDICAL FACILTIES

Diana had been slightly injured during a mission and was currently being stitched up. The wound was healed and would leave no mark.

Batman entered and asked everyone but Diana to step out. He then locked the room and turned off the security camera.

BATMAN:  
I have tried to stay out of this out of respect for you, Diana but it is affecting the team.

DIANA:  
What is? My injury. My being here?

BATMAN:  
Need I say it?

DIANA:  
Yes, I believe you do.

BATMAN:  
Why him?

DIANA:  
And not you?

BATMAN:  
[_slight nod_]

DIANA:  
You dare ask me that?

BATMAN:  
I know people think what I do is an obsession. A compulsion. As if there were an irresistible impulse to act. It's never been like that. I chose this life. I know what I'm doing. And on any given day, I could stop doing it –

DIANA:  
But today isn't that day. And tomorrow won't be either.

BATMAN:  
No. I never made you any false promises.

DIANA:  
I would have waited, Bruce, had you allowed me to wait. But this journey you've taken – you've already chosen your passengers and as much as I wish I had been one of them I must accept that I'm not.

BATMAN:  
There are other choices, Diana. What of Arthur or Clark?

DIANA:  
In another life, I would have chosen Arthur and perhaps that may still happen. After all, Atlantean men live longer than humans.

BATMAN:  
And Clark?

DIANA:  
The same, except – I want more than someone who will agree with me. I want to know that what we have in common is more important than our ability to colour coordinate.

BATMAN:  
Clark is a good man.

DIANA:  
Yes.

BATMAN:  
Deep down I'm not.

DIANA:  
You are, though your shades of grey are different from his.

BATMAN:  
Clark's or Luthor's?

DIANA:  
Both.

BATMAN:  
Is he the one?

DIANA:  
Does my virginity mean that much to you?

BATMAN:  
Diana.

DIANA:  
It would have been yours but I believe that burden would have been too much for you to bear.

BATMAN:  
Any man would –

DIANA:  
Yes, but we both agree you are not any man. [_pause_] I have loved you and will always love you. [_finger tenderly traces the line of his cheek and jaw_] I wish I had been the one for you. I know that one day the sun will rise and you will see its rays filter through to your city, turning its sky from black to a hopeful blue. You will smile and know that day is the day to stop because you've won. [_eyes slightly moist_] One day in Gotham there will be no pain, loss or crime because of what you did. What you fought for and because you never gave up.  
I look forward to that day, Bruce.

BATMAN:  
I do love you.

DIANA:  
[_impish grin_] I know.

BATMAN:  
I knew it was a mistake to let you watch Star Wars with me.

DIANA:  
[_laughs_]

BATMAN:  
If he hurts you –

DIANA:  
Pain is part of life.

BATMAN:  
Diana.

DIANA:  
My heart will heal, Bruce.

BATMAN:  
I just –

DIANA:  
Come, my friend. We mustn't give the gossip mongers more fodder.

BATMAN:  
People don't dare gossip about Batman.

DIANA:  
Don't make me laugh.

BATMAN:  
[_sternly_] Diana.

DIANA:  
[_laughs_]

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT II


	3. Chapter 3

**SV: First cut is the deepest - ACT III (Lex/Diana, Lex/Clark, Diana/Bruce)**  
~oo00oo~

**SMALLVILLE **

"FIRST CUT IS THE DEEPEST "

**ACT THREE**

FADE IN.

EXT. NEW YORK – CENTRAL PARK

It wasn't often Superman called to speak to Wonder Woman or that Clark asked Diana to meet him at Central Park.

Clark had hoped his initial warning to Diana about Luthor would have been sufficient to discourage her. He thought his follow-up visit to Lex, accompanied by Batman would have also discouraged Luthor from taking an interest in the Princess. He'd been wrong.

He wasn't sure which stubborn fool had decided that this was a good idea that a romance between a superhero and villain would work. It wouldn't, he'd know.

DIANA:  
[_walks up to Clark, who has been waiting for her_] Have you been waiting long?

CLARK:  
[_smiles, got up from the bench_] No, you're just in time. [_he gestures for them to start walking_] We need to talk.

DIANA:  
I gather. About?

CLARK:  
[_uncomfortable_] You don't seem the type to be interested in that kind of man.

DIANA:  
I never knew I had a type.

CLARK:  
Diana, please.

DIANA:  
Hera, give me strength. [_sighs_] All right, first let me remind you that I am your equal and I can break you.

CLARK:  
Diana.

DIANA:  
No, Clark. You and Bruce seem to be forever caught up in this vicious cycle, where you both think I am not strong enough and need to prove myself to the League or that I am somehow a fragile prima-donna in need of a rescue.

CLARK:  
I never –

DIANA: cont'd  
I will admit that Lex may not have been my first choice but – He's not the Lex Luthor that I met all those years ago. His daughter has changed him. _I_ have changed.

CLARK:  
[_interrupts_] Please don't tell me you believe you can save him? I made that mistake long ago, Diana, and I learned the hard way that one cannot change Luthor.

DIANA:  
Why would I want to change him?

CLARK:  
He's ruthless!

DIANA:  
So am I, Clark. Surely the fact that I am an Amazon Warrior has not escaped you?

CLARK:  
He's a criminal!

DIANA:  
And he should be in jail.

CLARK:  
Yes.

DIANA:  
Except, you keep letting him go.

CLARK:  
That's not –

DIANA:  
[_intent look_] What scares you the most, that I find him interesting or that the interest is returned?

CLARK:  
[_shocked_] You can't be serious.

DIANA:  
I believe I am.

CLARK:  
Diana, you can't –

DIANA:  
Why is it that I can't? What has gotten you so scared?

CLARK:  
[_turns his back to her, moments pass_] I loved him once

DIANA:  
[_touches his shoulder, makes him face her_] Once or still?

CLARK:  
Please, don't make me answer that.

DIANA:  
All right, I will let it go for now, but, Clark, as much as I care for you, whatever it is happening between Lex and I, it must run its course.

CLARK:  
Even though you know – He is my Kryptonite.

DIANA:  
[_softens gaze_] Yes, he can definitely get under one's skin.

CLARK:  
[_looks away; jaw clenched_] How is Bruce taking your defection into the enemy camp?

DIANA:  
The brooding has intensified. You know how it is. I am a Princess from a society of Immortal Warriors; he's a rich kid with issues – Lots of issues. And if his enemies know Luthor has feelings, they might get through to him via me. Mind you, the same could be said of Bruce.

CLARK:  
Ouch.

DIANA:  
Bruce is scared, and uncomfortable dealing with these emotions. Kind of like you.

CLARK:  
Fighting words, Diana.

DIANA:  
Maybe next time we rumble you won't treat me with kidgloves.

CLARK:  
Rumble?

DIANA:  
Blame Wally. He insisted that I watch all of these guy movies.

CLARK:  
He did?

DIANA:  
[_shrugs_] It was his way of expressing concern about the Lex situation. He figured if I learned all the clichs, I would be able to tell when Lex lied to me or tried to trick me. Mind you, I think he also wanted someone to watch the movies with.

CLARK:  
All of them?

DIANA:  
Yes.

CLARK:  
You have my sympathy.

DIANA:  
Talk to Lex, Clark. Figure out what you want. [_begins to walk away_] And, Clark, don't wait too long.

CLARK:  
[_calls to her_] If he decides he wants me?

DIANA:  
[_stops, looks back_] It's a decision I will respect, but, Clark, I'd expect the same courtesy. [_flies away_]

CLARK:  
Great Kent, now what the hell are you going to do?

FADE OUT.

SEVERAL WEEKS LATER.

INT. LEXCORP PENTHOUSE - AFTERNOON

It's not often one is visited by superheroes, let alone that they come one by one, all with the same message, 'hurt Diana and you're toast'.

A part of him wished they'd be more original. At least Aquaman had threatened him with fish! But no, it seemed to too much to ask that brawns to also have brains.

DIANA:  
[_from the balcony doors_] For some reason, I assumed you did not brood.

LEX:  
[_quiet laugh_] Ah, you erred.

DIANA:  
[_stands next to Lex_] Did I?

LEX:  
You are loved.

DIANA:  
[_mouth curves_] What do you mean?

LEX:  
Your friends at the League keep dropping by, warning me away.

DIANA:  
[_embarrassed_] Oh, no.

LEX:  
Yes. I should probably be more worried.

DIANA:  
You're not worried?

LEX: cont'd  
When you have gone up against the universe and won, it is difficult to be scared of well-intentioned people.

DIANA:  
Well intentioned?

LEX:  
I am trying to be polite, Diana.

DIANA:  
[_notices the sadness in Lex's gaze_] Does it bother you?

LEX:  
No.

DIANA:  
Lex?

LEX:  
That they care for you, no.

DIANA:  
[_contemplative gaze_] And you think you are not?

LEX:  
I know what I am, Diana.

DIANA:  
[_reaches for his hand, holds it against her cheek, kisses its palm_] Do you think all those sparring sessions, that I have been having with Mercy and Hope are for my benefit?

LEX:  
[_puzzled look_] I assume –

DIANA: con't  
It's a warning. Should I hurt you, they want to make sure I knew that they would be quite capable of hurting me.

LEX:  
I – I should give them a raise then.

DIANA:  
Let them visit their sisters.

LEX:  
If they wish.

DIANA:  
Of course, the only way they would do so is if you came along.

LEX:  
[_leans to kiss Diana's forehead_] You make my heart glad.

DIANA:  
You are such a sap!

LEX:  
[_bemused_] Diana!

Unbeknown to Lex and Diana they were not alone. Superman watched from a distance. Batman, who had hacked into Luthor's security system watched via its cameras and Lena, from her hiding spot behind the sofa.

FADE OUT.

COMMERCIAL BREAK.

INT. THEMYSCIRA – SPARRING ROOM

Artemis had not been impressed.

Diana with Superman, she could understand. It was a perfect match - some would say even unavoidable.

Diana with Batman, the mortal, was a stretch but at least he was a warrior.

This one though –

What strength did he have that would have attracted her little sister?

The only thing that spoke in his favour was that he had not flinched when she had warned him she would personally castrate him if he hurt the Princess.

DIANA:  
[_amused_] I am beginning to realize, that I am surrounded by people that like to brood.

ARTEMIS:  
I do not brood.

DIANA:  
I thought you'd be happy that the Bana-Mighdall tribe is once again whole.

ARTEMIS:  
I am pleased my sisters are back. Mercy and Hope have been missed.

DIANA:  
Yet you are _here_ and not out _there_ celebrating with them.

ARTEMIS:  
Little sister, at times like this I wish I could say that a sharp blade and strong arm is all you need against an enemy, but now I realize I should have also taught you how to protect your heart.

DIANA:  
Ah, yes, I see.

ARTEMIS:  
I never thought, I would see the day where man was allowed to step foot on Themyscira.

DIANA:  
And live?

ARTEMIS:  
I do realize it would be impolite to kill him, what with him being the father to our new tribe member Lena and –

DIANA:  
Mercy and Hope respect him.

ARTEMIS: cont'd  
As well as your feelings for him.

DIANA:  
Yes, it would be impolite.

ARTEMIS:  
Does he know about Lena?

DIANA:  
No.

ARTEMIS:  
Will he?

DIANA:  
I am bound to your decision sister.

ARTEMIS:  
It is best if he does not realize Lena is under our protection.

DIANA:  
He is smart. He might have a clue in.

ARTEMIS:  
He must have some redeeming qualities if you like him.

DIANA:  
[_grin_] He does.

ARTEMIS:  
Buried deep, deep within him.

DIANA:  
[_teasing grin_] He is a rare delicacy.

ARTEMIS:  
Diana, there are things that should not be talked about –

DIANA:  
[_gentle prod_] Between sisters?

ARTEMIS:  
[_pause_] I apologize. Between sisters there are no secrets. It is difficult to see you as a woman grown.

DIANA:  
Yes, I've gathered that but, Artemis; give Lex a chance, if not for me, at least for Mercy and Hope.

ARTEMIS:  
I will – allow myself to speak to him.

DIANA:  
[_grin_] He may just surprise you.

ARTEMIS:  
In what way?

DIANA:  
Well – There is a reason Lex is feared by the Justice League.

ARTEMIS:  
He, a mere man?

DIANA:  
Yes, this mere mortal has on occasion made the Justice League tremble in fear.

ARTEMIS:  
Is he that dangerous?

DIANA:  
What makes Lex dangerous is his ability to look at a situation and turn it 360 degrees, study all of its angles and find weaknesses, attack points, all in a matter of seconds.

ARTEMIS:  
He's that good?

DIANA:  
Yes.

ARTEMIS:  
How does your Justice League survive then?

DIANA:  
It helps that we have someone just as good.

ARTEMIS:  
I see.

DIANA:  
[_intrigued_] Do you?

ARTEMIS:  
Is he a substitute, Diana?

DIANA:  
No.

ARTEMIS:  
[_frown_] Are you certain little sister?

DIANA:  
You prepared me well for life, Artemis. You and mother taught me, most of all, to be true to myself. He is not a substitute.

ARTEMIS:  
Was he ever?

DIANA:  
No. [_pause_] Batman and Lex, they are different in so many ways.

ARTEMIS:  
You love them both?

DIANA:  
I always will love them both, but only one offers me his heart. Only one is able to see me for whom I am. Lex is not perfect, Artemis, but I never sought perfection. [_slight pause_] I sought someone who would treat me as his equal. Who would stand by my side and love me, not because of what I was or who I am, but for me. Diana. A daughter. A sister. A friend.

ARTEMIS:  
I cannot welcome with open arms what I do not know, but I will try to get to know him.  
As you say, he may be useful if for nothing else, it would be good to test my strategies against an opponent who is – Unorthodox.

DIANA:  
Thank you, Artemis.

ARTEMIS:  
If he makes you happy, that is all we wish.

DIANA:  
He does.

ARTEMIS:  
Good.  
But if he stops –

DIANA:  
You need not worry, you taught me well.

ARTEMIS:  
Hmm. You may have become rusty in the man's world. Perhaps it is best that we practice.

DIANA:  
Of course.

ARTEMIS:  
[_points to the weapons on the wall_] Swords?

DIANA:  
[_nods head in agreement_] Winner take all?

ARTEMIS:  
[_both gather their swords_] The prize?

DIANA:  
If I win, a friend, Martin Manhunter would like to speak to our chief historian Mnemosyne. He believes his people may have once had contact with the Amazons, and he wonders if it was recorded anywhere.

ARTEMIS:  
Agreeable. Should I win, I will like you to contact your friend Shayera Hol. Thanagarians are a warrior race. There is much we can learn from them. I would also like to take a look at her mace and see if we can replicate that kind of metal here on Earth. After all, it is resistant to magic and considering how often we must battle the lesser gods, it would be good to have something like it in our arsenal.

DIANA:  
Agree.

ARTEMIS:  
Good. Now little sister, prepare for battle.

FADE OUT.

EXT. THEMYSCIRA – SHORE LINE – NEXT DAY

Diana enters the water, her hand rhythmically tapping the top of the water, knowing that this would call the dolphins to her. A pod of dolphins lived near Themyscira, and she knew through them she'd be able to get a message to Arthur.

Soon several dolphins approach, swimming near her. She rubs their fins, laughing at their playful antics.

DIANA:  
[_holding the fin of one dolphin_] I need to speak to your King.

She waits, all the while playing with pod of dolphins, rubbing their bellies, swimming next to them. She feels as the air around her change, as a portal opens before her.

ARTHUR:  
They always loved you best.

DIANA:  
[_rubbing the head of a young dolphin_] They are easy creatures to love.

ARTHUR:  
I take it that this isn't a social call.

DIANA:  
No.

ARTHUR:  
I won't apologize, Diana.

DIANA:  
I am not asking you to. I understand your reasons, even if I do not agree with all of them.

ARTHUR:  
Did it help?

DIANA:  
Mother can be formidable.

ARTHUR:  
[_swims closer. Both are rubbing the young dolphin's head_] Diana –

DIANA:  
Yes, it did help.

ARTHUR:  
Good.

DIANA:  
Mother tells me you have been talking to fish.

ARTHUR:  
[_embarrassed_] They see everything, Diana, and they love to gossip.

DIANA:  
Will this, too, be talked about?

ARTHUR:  
[_closes eyes momentarily_] No. I am King, after all.

DIANA:  
[_lets the dolphin swim away; slowly swims back to shore knowing Arthur will follow_] This is where it all started for us.

ARTHUR:  
Yes, it is.

DIANA:  
Everyone assumes Superman had my first kiss and Batman was my first crush. But they are wrong.

ARTHUR:  
I know.

DIANA:  
I dreamed about you months and even years after that day.

ARTHUR:  
I tried to come back so many times but Themyscira remained hidden from me. In time, I began to think it was all something I'd imagined.

DIANA:  
It is not easy to forget one's first love.

ARTHUR:  
No, it is not.

DIANA:  
[_holds out her hand_] Thank you, Arthur, for everything.

ARTHUR:  
[_kisses her hand_] It was my pleasure, my Princess. [_gathers her into his arms; whispers into her hair_] Be happy my love.

[_they separate; hands touch, fingers entwined then slowly release, long gaze, words left unspoken as both recall their youthful misadventure_]

Arthur swims away, heading back to Atlantis and his people.

Moment's later arms encircled Diana; she leaned into them.

LEX:  
Should I be worried?

DIANA:  
First love.

LEX:  
[_confused_] Oh. I thought it was Bats?

DIANA:  
No.

LEX:  
He loves you. [_indicates to the now absent Arthur_]

DIANA:  
[_leans into Lex's shoulder_] We were each other's first love.

LEX:  
Puppy love.

DIANA:  
Yes.

LEX:  
Are we doing the right thing Diana?

DIANA:  
I believe so.

LEX:  
[_kisses the top of her head_] Good.

DIANA:  
[_turns in his arms, now facing each other_] How is Artemis?

LEX:  
She'd like for me to extend my visit. She wants me to look over some battle plans.

DIANA:  
[l_augh_] Another conquest?

LEX:  
[_finger reaches to touch the tip of Diana's nose_] The girl I want is right here. [_his kiss is surprisingly gentle_]

FADE OUT.

COMMERCIAL BREAK.

EXT. LEXCORP – ROOFTOP

It's not often one gets a call from Superman. Well, for most people.

So, Superman wanted to see him, alone.

To discuss, gods knew what.

SUPERMAN:  
[_hovers above ground_] Looking over your empire?

LEX:  
[_refusing to look up, instead looks toward the Metropolis skyline_] I stopped building empires long ago, Superman.

SUPERMAN:  
[_touches down to the ground_] Not exciting enough?

LEX:  
Empires are a burden to the next generation. I don't want my daughter burdened by my ambition, trying to live my dream instead of her own. [_pause_] You seem surprised by my answer.

SUPERMAN:  
Never thought you'd answer my question.

LEX:  
Ah, I like to keep life interesting.

SUPERMAN:  
So, Wonder Woman is your way of keeping life interesting.

LEX:  
I walked into that, didn't I? No, she is an unexpected bonus.

SUPERMAN:  
[_stands tall, crosses arms_] Why are you doing this Luthor?

LEX:  
[_put hands in pant pockets_] I know this is hard for all of you to understand, but I genuinely like her.

SUPERMAN:  
Just like?

LEX:  
It is more than that, but you of all people know it is easy to fall out of love, but it is more difficult to stop liking someone.

SUPERMAN:  
So, you are settling?

LEX:  
Only you would think that. No.

SUPERMAN:  
[_raises eyebrow_] No platitudes? No, she is the only woman I will ever love?

LEX:  
I leave the platitudes to you. Also, this is none of your concern.

SUPERMAN:  
She's my friend.

LEX:  
She's my girlfriend.

SUPERMAN:  
Just a girlfriend?

LEX:  
[_steps back_] Diana isn't '_just_' anything.

SUPERMAN:  
You're the one who used that word.

LEX:  
You know, I'm doing this out of courtesy to her.

SUPERMAN:  
Scared I'll reveal some uncomfortable truths?

LEX:  
I stopped believing in the boogeyman long ago, Superman.

SUPERMAN:  
[_pained_] Why her?

LEX:  
Seriously, you are asking me that now?

SUPERMAN:  
Never too late to ask.

LEX:  
[_deep breath_] She knows me.

SUPERMAN:  
I know you.

LEX:  
Do you?

SUPERMAN:  
Of course.

LEX:  
All right, I'll play this game. Answer this, what is it that I want most in this world.

SUPERMAN:  
My secrets.

LEX:  
[_looks sadly at Superman_] Perhaps. Years ago that would have been the answer.

SUPERMAN:  
[_insistently_] You always wanted my secrets.

LEX:  
No, I knew your secrets. I just wanted you to admit to them. [_pause_] I want my daughter to be happy. That's what I want and if you really knew me, you'd know that I changed from that insecure power-hungry man, to a father with mother-hen like tendencies.

SUPERMAN:  
I do know you.

LEX:  
You knew me.

SUPERMAN:  
[_steps forward_] I know you.

LEX:  
Repeating it is not going to make it true. [_rubs back of head_] Look, I know this is hard to believe, but I think I outgrew you. [_smiles somewhat embarrassed at Superman's incredulous look_] I know, I can be obsessive and I probably would have continued down that line but having a child made me reprioritize things. As I've said, Clark, your secrets are no longer my priority.

SUPERMAN:  
[_looks anxious_] You can't mean that.

LEX:  
I can't lie.

SUPERMAN:  
You lie all the time.

LEX:  
Clark, I have been hanging out with the once-Goddess of Truth. Believe me, not lying becomes a bit of a habit.

SUPERMAN:  
We could start again.

LEX:  
We could, except I didn't like the man I was, when I was thinking or obsessing about you.  
[_pause_] I like the man I am now, Clark.

SUPERMAN:  
Because of her.

LEX:  
If you mean Diana, no. Because of my daughter. She grounded me enough to let me appreciate my life and see the trees from the forest. Made me a stronger man. A man I wanted to be, had someone been there to help me get onto the right path.

SUPERMAN:  
I did try to help, Lex.

LEX:  
I know, except your help demanded too much sacrifice. You live in a world of black and white. My world is filled with grey. I couldn't become what you wanted me to be, because that man would have been a mere ghost of what I am today.

SUPERMAN:  
That's not true.

LEX:  
Diana sees me and accepts me, and loves me because she sees those flaws and scars, and knows that what I am today has been a result of that struggle.

SUPERMAN:  
Lex.

LEX:  
And I'm in a place in my life where I can finally accept that kind of love. I'm sorry, Clark.

SUPERMAN:  
[_pale, clenched jaw_] I see.

LEX:  
[_sad_] I don't think you do. Goodbye, Clark.

SUPERMAN:  
You're making a mistake.

LEX:  
I don't believe that I am.

SUPERMAN:  
[_gaze arches slowly back and forth_] You're marrying her.

LEX:  
No, and not because I don't want to as much as I don't think it would be politically sound idea for her to marry me.

SUPERMAN:  
What?

LEX:  
I've been talking to her sisters, scary lot, but one of them said the gods and goddesses that protect Themyscira might not be too keen on having their heir tied down to a mere mortal. Makes sense.

SUPERMAN:  
[_incredulous_] You are not a mere mortal, Lex.

LEX:  
Compared to an Atlantean, I am.

SUPERMAN:  
What does Arthur have to do with this?

LEX:  
Puppy love that was frowned upon by the Greek gods, because Hera was jealous of Diana's emerging beauty and Poseidon was pissed off at a teenage Arthur or such. Anyway it is looked on more favourably now that I am in the picture.

SUPERMAN:  
[_disappointed_] You haven't changed.

LEX:  
I have.

SUPERMAN:  
You're still building empires.

LEX:  
No, I'm just ensuring that the woman I love doesn't burn any bridges because she committed the greatest sin of loving me back.

SUPERMAN:  
Diana wouldn't agree.

LEX:  
[_shakes head_] You don't know her at all.

SUPERMAN:  
She's a friend and a colleague.

LEX:  
She's an heir to a Kingdom ruled by Gods. Ultimately Diana will always do what is best for her people.

SUPERMAN:  
[_hopeful_] Even if it meant giving you up.

LEX:  
I don't see that happening.

SUPERMAN:  
You're what, the exception to the rule?

LEX:  
No, I think the Greek gods are a little intrigued by me.

SUPERMAN:  
Enough to keep you around.

LEX:  
For now.

SUPERMAN:  
And when that stops?

LEX:  
I would have had a few years of being loved by a good woman, of my daughter being raised by a loving mother and protective aunts. By then, I should probably be in my old dotage.

SUPERMAN:  
[_shocked_] Diana knows this? She's agreed to this.

LEX:  
If you mean about me wanting to marry her, no. I would like that to be a surprise. Of us living in sin, yes. She doesn't understand why people are so intrigued by our private life.

SUPERMAN:  
But you just said you won't marry her.

LEX:  
I still want to, I just don't believe she should.

SUPERMAN:  
I see.

LEX:  
I hope you do.

SUPERMAN:  
We're done then.

LEX:  
Yes.

SUPERMAN:  
Goodbye, Lex.

LEX:  
Goodbye, Clark.

Superman flies off.

Lex continues to stare at Superman's disappearing figure.

He'd never thought that particular chapter in his life would end and he is somewhat relieved that it has come to a conclusion.

Now, to figure out this new chapter in his life and the woman who holds his heart in her hands.

FADE OUT.

COMMERCIAL BREAK.

INT. BATCAVE.

Dick walks around the batcave, noting the collection of trophies and the display cases that document each uniform once worn by a Bat member. Even though now he is in his mid-twenties, there is a part of him that will forever be the ten-year-old orphan who stumbled into this cave and discovered his guardian, was Batman.

ALFRED:  
Master Richard, would you be staying for supper?

Alfred was tidying up some of Batman's papers.

DICK:  
[_shakes head_] No, that's all right, Alfred.

ALFRED:  
If you change your mind, let me know. I have made your favourite.

DICK:  
[_quick laugh_] Another time, Alfred.

DICK continues his exploration. He always felt conflicted coming back here. A part of him, felt guilty that he'd been too selfish and walked away and let Bruce carry the burden of being Gotham's protector.

He sat in front of the computer console. Yesterday the original Titans had had a meeting, just to reminisce and gossip, toss back a few beers, eat some chips, dance and kiss a few boys and girls.

Except at this meeting they had talked about the new romance.

The new 'It' couple.

Wally was lucky he's fast enough to avoid Donna's slap. The rest, well –

[_Fades to scene from the day before_]

WALLY:  
I can't believe they're still dating.

DONNA:  
Don't.

WALLY:  
What?

DONNA:  
It's not up for discussion.

KORY:  
We discuss everything else.

DONNA:  
Not this.

[_they all share a quick glance, and note how Donna is slowly stripping the paper of the beer bottle_]

DICK:  
I know you're worried –

DONNA:  
She brought him home to meet the Amazons!

[_silence_]

WALLY:  
Wow.

DONNA:  
[_glares at Wally then points to Dick_] This is all your fault!

DICK:  
My fault?

DONNA:  
Yes, batboy, if your mentor hadn't broken my sister's heart –

DICK:  
I thought that was just a rumour.

WALLY.  
Nope, saw them kiss, have pics to prove it.

DICK and DONNA:  
You did?

WALLY:  
Well, kind of. Does a kiss on the cheek count?

DICK:  
Wally!

WALLY:  
Hey, considering Batman is all _I am a robot_, the fact that he even kissed Diana –

DICK:  
On the cheek!

WALLY: (cont'd)  
- Is scandalous.

[_a couple of them nod in agreement_]

DICK:  
Look –

DONNA:  
[_slaps hand down on the table_] Diana is the best thing that could have happened to him, and you know it.

DICK:  
He's –

GAR:  
All dark and creepy?

VICTOR:  
Good one.

DICK:  
Shut it you two.

[_Back to the present_]

In a way, Donna was right. Diana was the best thing that could have happened to Bruce. Unfortunately it was Batman who made the decision.

About an hour later, a sleek black batmobile speeds into the batcave. Remaining in his seat, Dick waits for Batman.

BRUCE:  
[_nod_] Dick.

DICK:  
Do you know what you're doing, Bruce?

BRUCE:  
[_takes off his cowl_] Regarding?

DICK:  
Diana.

BRUCE:  
Ah. You're listening to rumours now?

DICK:  
Don't. [_sigh_] I never thought you were a coward or a fool.

BRUCE:  
I'm not having this discussion.

DICK:  
Yes, you are, because I would never forgive myself if I let you walk away from this.

BRUCE:  
She's with him now.

DICK:  
Don't be stupid, if Diana thought she could be with you –

BRUCE:  
It's not going to happen. Gotham is my priority, you know that, Dick.

DICK:  
Gotham is where you hide yourself.

BRUCE:  
[_growl_] Enough!

DICK:  
No, you're going to listen to me. Gotham does not deserve all the sacrifices you've made. She is a cold mistress, and when you're old and no longer useful to her, she'll discard you without any consideration. You deserve better.

BRUCE:  
Do you think I don't know that? That I am blind to my mission? I do this – continue to be Batman, because Gotham needs me. People's lives are at stake –

DICK:  
[_stands up_] You don't get it. You have a chance here to have something good, with someone who understands you, and gets the whole Bruce-Batman personas. And you're letting her slip through your fingers.

BRUCE:  
This conversation is over.

DICK:  
[_shakes head_] So, if I take up with Poison Ivy, or Lady Vic, you'd be okay with it?

BRUCE:  
I don't need to listen to this.

DICK: (cont'd)  
Or maybe I should just marry Kory's sister Komand'r?

BRUCE:  
What do you want me to do, stop her?

DICK:  
I want you to care!

With long purposeful strides, Dick walks away leaving Bruce contemplating in the batcave.

FADE OUT.

COMMERCIAL BREAK.

INT. ISLAND IN THE CARIBEAN.

They're back at Lex's private island, and away from the distractions. Lex is not actively trying to accelerate the pace of their relationship, but he's come to enjoy the quiet times they spend together. Sometimes just the two of them, sometimes as a family.

He couldn't help but notice how much his daughter had changed, how much more mischievous his little imp had gotten. How much more confident she now was.

He'd never thought he'd actually consider having LexCorp join forces with the Justice League, or of having its research branch provide the League with weapons or better armour.

He finds Diana and Lena both taking a nap in Lena's room, after a full day of play.

He picks up a children's book that Diana must have been reading to Lena and smiles at the title, "The Cat in the Hat' by Dr. Seuss. Lena's favourite.

He bends down on the bed and leans forward to kiss Lena's temple as he adjusts the blankets around her.

He then goes over to Diana's side of the bed and gently picks her up and carries her out of Lena's bedroom and into her own.

It is only as he puts her down in her own bed that Diana wakes up. Sleepy eyes gaze up at him and she sends him a breathtaking smile, the kind that says all is right in the world.

LEX:  
Go back to sleep, love.

DIANA:  
[_reaches for his hand_] Stay.

LEX:  
[_gets in bed with Diana; they lie face to face_] It's going to be hard getting Lena back to Metropolis.

DIANA:  
Hm –  
She loves being on the island.

LEX:  
[_smiles_] It seems both my girls are island girls, after all.

DIANA:  
[_eyes suddenly serious_] Am I your girl, Lex?

LEX:  
You have been for sometime Diana.

DIANA:  
You never said.

LEX:  
[_fingers reach over to caress Diana's cheeks_] Took me a while to figure out what my heart already knew.

DIANA:  
[_teasing grin_] I thought you were smart.

LEX:  
Not when it comes to my heart.

DIANA:  
And you are now?

LEX:  
Yes.

DIANA:  
Good.

LEX:  
[_quiet laugh_] We are a pair. [_kisses the side of her mouth_]

DIANA:  
I wanted you to be sure. You seemed troubled after your talk with Clark.

LEX:  
Oh, well – [_another kiss, this one slow, his tongue tracing the contours of her mouth_] Realized I loved you.

DIANA:  
[_out of breath_] Only then?

LEX:  
Hm – [_swallows a gasp as Diana has lean to kiss and lick his neck_] Long time wanted you. [_hands come entangle in Diana's hair_] Diana –

DIANA:  
[_chuckle_] I love it when you lose control.

LEX:  
[_moan_] Knew you were a vicious woman.

DIANA:  
[_breathless_] What gave me away?

LEX:  
[_twists; now laying on top of her; trails kisses on her face and neck; stops and leans back_] Do you want this?

They've engaged in heavy petting and kisses that had tested even his resolve to wait, to not push.  
And the usual surfaces used in their intensive making-out sessions were walls, chairs, sofas, and once a table where he had pushed aside her lovely white dress, stepped in-between her spread legs and she brought him off with nibble fingers. This time, there would be no turning back.

DIANA:  
Yes.

LEX:  
[_gaze roved appraisingly over her body_] All of it?

DIANA:  
[_swallows nervously then returns Lex's stare_] Yes.

LEX:  
[_leans down, his forehead rest against her's_] I may not have always been a good man and that –

DIANA:  
Shh – You are the man I want. No one else belongs in this bed but the two of us. Not the world or their opinion. Just us.

LEX:  
[_caresses her face_] I love you.

DIANA:  
Then take me, love.

Lex should have prepared something. He should have ensured that their first time together, the bedroom would have had candlelights and rose petals on the bed, and possibly chocolate. But such a scenario would have spoiled this, would have spoiled how absorbedly nervous he was, how Diana's body arched for his touch, how wet and eager she became when he pressed his knuckle against her nob and rubbed, enjoying her cries, how the back of her heel pressed along his calf, how her hands caressed his back, when her fingers dip between his ass cheeks sending him deeper into her.

FADE OUT.

COMMERCIAL BREAK.

EXT. LEXCORP ISLAND

It started to rain outside and a tropical storm of high winds and lightning surrounded the island protecting its inhabitants from prying eyes.

Out in the storm, riding a large seahorse, was Arthur. With the Triton clenched tightly in his hand, he controlled the ocean water, its rise and fall, the mist and the hail of the rain, where the hail landed and how it engulfed the perimeter of the island, protecting it from prying eyes.

J'onn J'onzz, Martin Manhunter stood next to him, eyes glowing red. It was J'onn who had alerted Arthur to the possible trouble. That after all these months, Superman and Batman had decided to act to stop a new path being forged by Diana and Luthor. As a precaution, J'onn had brought in John Stewart, the Green Lantern and Shayera Hol, Hawkgirl as back-up.

Now Batman's plane and Superman were encased in green solid energy that pulsated out of Green Lantern's ring.

ARTHUR:  
Telepathically connect me to them J'onn.

J'ONN J'ONZZ:  
As you wish.

The telepathic connection was formed between all six of the Leaguers.

ARTHUR:  
You are both fools.

SUPERMAN:  
Mind your own business, Arthur.

ARTHUR:  
If you both stop acting like children, we [indicated to the group] wouldn't need to be involved.  
Diana and Luthor have made their decision. You will abide and respect that decision or so help me –

BATMAN:  
[_growl_] You'll what!

ARTHUR:  
There are things that I am capable of doing that you wouldn't even dream about Bruce. Diana is a grown woman –

SUPERMAN:  
She's making a mistake.

HAWKGIRL:  
[_raises her mace_] Want to say that again?

BATMAN:  
This is Luthor we are talking about.

HAWKGIRL:  
And you don't see us getting all high and mighty when you start playing with Catwoman.

GREEN LANTERN:  
It's a double standard, Bruce. As much as I don't like that she's fallen for Luthor, they're both adults, and I will respect that. You must as well. Both of you.

SUPERMAN:  
John, Arthur –

ARTHUR:  
You both had your chance with her and _him_.

BATMAN:  
She'll get hurt.

HAWKGIRL:  
She's a big girl, let her worry about that.

It took time but finally a compromise was reached and Superman and Batman flew back to their respective cities being closely followed by Hawkgirl and Green Lantern.

Only Arthur and J'onn stayed behind.

Arthur calmed the storm, letting the sky clear and J'onn connected with someone back in the island.

ARTHUR:  
All is well?

J'ONN J'ONZZ:  
She'll be angry when she discovers we have planted a spy in Luthor's residence.

ARTHUR:  
Technically it is not a spy but a pet.

J'ONN J'ONZZ:  
She will not see it like that.

ARTHUR:  
The kid liked the turtle, didn't she?

J'ONN J'ONZZ:  
Yes.

ARTHUR:  
No reason for anyone to complain then. Anyway it was either that or let Batman tap into their security system again. My method is less intrusive.

J'ONN J'ONZZ:  
If you say so.

ARTHUR:  
I do.

The turtle would keep Arthur informed if Luthor reverted back to his former type. It would also keep an eye out for the child, which Arthur realized would be helpful considering Luthor and Wonder Woman had quite a few enemies.

If discovered, Arthur knew Diana would eventually forgive him.

It was a good thing Atlantean Monarchs had long lives.

FADE OUT

INT. LEXCORP ISLAND – DIANA'S BEDROOM

Lex tucks Diana's body closer to his.

They are both spent and as he strokes down her arm, he leans to kiss the back of her neck.

Diana gives out a slight sigh.

He takes her hand and links their fingers, letting sleep claim them both.

In the morning they would be awakened by an excited Lena carrying a small island turtle she found in her room.

FADE OUT

INT. CHRYSLER BUILDING – CHARITY EVENT, NEW YORK – EVENING

A year after the 'so called' disastrous charity event, Diana held another. Unlike last year where the RSVPs had come in at the last minute, the invitations to this event had only been given to a select few and were considered covenant prizes, the Oscar event for socialites.

Royalty, superheroes, billionaires, presidents, prime ministers, congressmen, senators, the who's who of the world's political and cultural elites were invited. As were some ordinary people but the gossip columns were not interested in them.

All the major newspapers were there covering the event, talking about the plight of children, how the charity helped those less fortunate and some of the recent success they had had in recovering children lost to the sex trade.

Just before the curtain opens, Lex reaches for Diana's hand.

Diana's thick lashes are demurely lowered as a blush spreads across her cheeks. She then raises her head and gives Lex an exaggerated wink.

Lex's Adam's apple moves slightly as he swallows trying to keep from laughing.

The curtain opens and they walk hand in hand into the event.

Lights flash as cameras go off.

Reporters rush in.

VARIOUS REPORTERS:  
[_shout_] Luthor! Wonder Woman!

END SHOW


End file.
